Important Facts on my Characters and their past
by bunnylov3r22
Summary: IMPORTANT! Read this to get the characters descriptions on the PPGZ and RRBZ in my vampire sequel story :) It will give you the past on what happened to Bunny, Rhythm, The RRBZ, Blake, and Blast! So happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

_Hi you guys! I am bored so im going to explain a lot of details i felt i left out about the PPGZ, Bunny, and my Character Musical Rhythm. Not to mention the RRBZ, Blake and Blast. Im going to give a description what they are like in my story **'Vampire Love/You'll Always Be Mine No Matter What'**_

_So Here it is, ill start with the girls._

**_Hyper Blossom_**

_**Secret identity:** Momoko Akatsutsumi_

_**Age:** 18_

_**Looks**: Long hip length auburn hair with some hair tied back behind her head with her signature bow, bubble gum pink eyes, small face, pink glossy lips, 36B cups, thin waist, 2nd biggest butt/hips of the group_

_**Personality:** The hyper boy crazy girl of the group. She loves school and is the smartest/cleverest of the group. She LOVES sweets and is very interested in pursuing a culinary career. She is in love with the color pink. Momoko is nice but can easily be irritated like Kaoru. _

_**Other Info**: Her mate is Brick Jojo, who is next in line to be 'Head of Council' to all other vampires. Her servant used to be Jenny, who is now one of her best friends.  
_

_**Rolling Bubbles**  
_

_**Secret Identity:** Miyako Gotokuji_

_**Age:** 18  
_

_**Looks:** Golden blonde hair kept in two curly pigtails that reach her shoulder blades, glistening sky blue eyes, small face, glittery lip gloss, 34C cups, thin waist, corresponding cute hips, and amazing legs (If it were a guy checking her out ;D)  
_

_**Personality:** Bubbles is the sweetest girl of the group, she's even too nice for her own good but if something happens to a loved one she will go mysteriously crafty and scary. She is constantly wondering about the happiness and well being of others. She LOVES shopping and wants to be a famous fashion designer one day. She is in love with any shade of blue. Bubbles loves meeting new people and has a special thing for animals.  
_

_**Other Info**: Her mate is Boomer Jojo who is the youngest in the group just like her. Her new best friend is Kira, who used to serve as her servant. Also she has a long-time best friend (And used-to-be crush) Takaaki who is leader of his own were wolf gang._

_**Powered Buttercup**  
_

_**Secrety Identity:** Kaoru Matsubara_

_**Age: **18  
_

_**Looks:** raven black hair cropped to her shoulders which is spiked along with her bangs, beautiful jade green eyes, small face, plump kissable lips, 34D cups second biggest in group, thin waist, wide hips  
_

_**Personality:** Buttercup is the toughest of the group and would never back down from a challenge. She has the whole bad ass attitude and is a bit hot headed. She super protective of her best friends and new best friends not to mention family. She is in love with the color green and black. She also LOVES sports and never passes up the chance to turn up the sports channel. Her favorite is soccer and football.  
_

_**Other Info:** Her mate is Butch Jojo, the most perverted RRBZ. Her new best friend is Clover who is also now her sister-in-law.  
_

_**Jumping Bunny (Note: Im going to do more on her and Rhythm)**  
_

_**Secret Identity:** Usa Jojo (She doesnt know her last name in the story, she never knew it)_

_**Age:** 18  
_

_**Looks:** Light brown hair pull into a high/short ponytail with a bunny clip, she has bangs like Butch across her right eye, amthenist purple eyes, small face, glossy lips, 38D cups biggest of the group, thin waist, wide hips  
_

_**Personality:** Bunny is the crazy and literally insane type at times. She is a smart ass just like Blake and over exaggerates sometimes. Bunny is motherly type and she also cares for animals. She'll go insane killer mode if something happens to the girls or her foster mommy. She is in love with purple and lavender. She LOVES gymnastics._

_**Other Info/Life Story summary:** Her mate is Blake Jojo, the smart ass/insane RRBZ. Her mother died and her crazy father blamed her and made Bunny's life a living hell until one day she knocked him out went to the police. She confessed that her dad abused her and one time when he was REALLY drunk he tried to rape her. She was sent to her foster mommy and was raised by her. At 12 she was hit by the light Z ray and became Jumping Bunny, she had befriended Miku and thats how they became friends. Then a nutty Professor created Blake and Blast to destroy Bunny and Rhythm but the plan never worked out because they were always beaten and then became Vampires. You get the picture ;D_

_**Musical Rhythm (MY OWN CHARACTER!:D:D)**  
_

_**Secret Identity:** Miku Tachibana_

_**Age:** 18  
_

_**Looks:** Dirty blonde hair pulled into a low side ponytail with layered bangs to the left side, light golden orange eyes, small face, glossy lips, 34B cups smallest of the group but has the biggest butt, thin waist, very wide hips of the groups (you get it, she has a smaller chest but the biggest butt/hips LOL)  
_

_**Personality:** Rhythm is the music lover of the group. She knows a lot of songs and her role model is Miku Hatsune. She is in love with gold, orange and yellow. She loves randomness and her family. Miku wants to become a world known singer/dancer._

_ **Other Info/Summary of life story:** Her mate is Blast Jojo, the gentleman RRBZ. She has a father and mother who arent divorced and two twin brothers named Kazu and Kazuki. She is the oldest. She was the loner sort of weird girl while going to school and befriended the random hyper Usa. The two became PPGZ together and stopped Blake and Blast constantly. In her past she lived in a poor family and it started falling apart when her grandfather died. Her Mom's family gives her mom hell and her dad's family is drug addicts. She knows all too well what life is TRUELY like and she expresses her feelings in music.  
_

_**Brick Jojo**  
_

_**Age:** 18_

_**Looks:** red backwards baseball cap with BRICK graffiti style on the front, auburn red hair spiked above his shoulders, blood red eyes, very muscular, 8 pack, and strong arms_

_**Personality:** Brick is the leader of the RowdyRuff boys Z and he is the smartest/clever of the group. He used to be in love with sweets/food before he became a vampire. He loves to be with his brothers and is the most protective of them. He loves the color red. Brick is easy to get along with but its hard to decide if he's mean or nice. He is a balanced between of both._

_**Other Info/Past !IMPORTANT!:** His mate is Blossom/Momoko, soon to be Head of Council. When the original RRBZ were defeated by the PPGZ they were somewhere they didnt know. (HINT: The vampric house they used to live in before they had to move) When they were blown into the sky Brick landed near Butch but not Boomer. Brick and Butch discovered they were in a place were a lot of demons and vampire were in. Butch one day while looking for Boomer was attacked and almost killed. Brick was hurt and dying from protecting him. Thats when Jillian and Reed found them and turned them. Brick and Butch was reunited with Boomer because Jillian and Reed and rescued him by turning him too. Thats when Brick,Butch, and Boomer met Blake and Blast and became brothers. They were together for those 4 years until they decided they wanted the Puffs. **(There i revealed the past for the original RRBZ, hint: in chapie 11 this is why they all are over protective of Boomer especially) **_

_**Butch Jojo**  
_

_**Age:** 18_

_**Looks:** Raven black hair spiked up with bangs covering his right eye, emerald green eyes, most muscular of the group, very strong arms, 8 pack_

_**Personality:** The meanest and most perverted of the RRBZ. He is the toughest and loves to fight. He loves any color of green and he loves sports also. His favorite is soccer, football, and basketball. Butch is hot headed and easily annoyed. He is SO STUBBORN just like Kaoru. The only time he's nice is if its a important situation with his brothers or if its to Kaoru. He secretly loves all his brothers and goes crazy if they are hurt._

_**Other Info:** His mate is Kaoru/Buttercup and he is one of the strongest vampires in the world. (You already read about his past involved with the original RRBZ)_

_**Boomer Jojo**  
_

_**Age:** 18_

_**Looks: **blonde beaver styled spiky hair that reaches the end of his face, a couple of freckles on his cheeks, sapphire blue eyes, 6 pack, strong arms, muscular (best looking of the RRBZ to most girls) lol might not be to you guys ;D_

_**Personality: **The gentle and caring RRBZ. He can still be a little rude and perverted because he is influenced by his brothers but he mostly contains it. He is the nice one too and very understanding of other people. He is usually happy a lot but usually is the center of his brother's taunts. When Boomer gets mad he is worse than Butch and could but the devil's name to shame. (its that bad, you know how the nice ones are O.O) He loves animals also. He also loves baseball and the color blue._

_**Other Info/ Past!: **His mate is Bubbles/Miyako. In the past when he was separated from Butch and Brick, Boomer was kidnapped by a were wolf and was tortured. When the wolf was busy Boomer found a way to escape but he was very hurt. He became depressed and feared that his brothers died. He was almost captured by the torturous were wolf again when he was rescued and turned into a vampire by Jillian, the councilman's mate. We met Blake and Blast and then was reunited with Brick and Butch. Ever since he told them what happened to him they have been very over protective of him. Then when he felt different from his brothers he wanted to have Bubbles as a mate._

_**Blake Jojo**  
_

_**Age: **18_

_**Looks:** dark brown hair thats Justin Beiber styled (I referenced him ONLY because i wasnt sure how to describe it) amthenist purple eyes, very muscular, strong arms, 8 pack_

_**Personality:** The mystery/ sort of insane RRBZ. Blake is the smart ass of the group and he is mysterious a bit. When pushed to the limit he goes physco insane just like Bunny. Blake is only a little perverted but keeps it too himself mostly. Blake loves the color purple and LOVES to go bowling. Blake is usually the first, if not Butch or Boomer, to lose it in a serious situation._

_**Other Info/ PAST! IMPORTANT!: **His mate is Bunny/Usa. Blake along with Blast was made in a lab from Bunny and Rhythm's DNA by a crazy Professor that hated the girls for stealing his spot light. That Professor didnt make either of them the way he wanted. (Not like Mojo did) Blake was the quiet one and VERY mysterious when he was 12 and he only ever did what he was told too. The Professor messed up on both Blast and Blake. He mad Blake a little more insane/unstable than he wanted. When he was defeated by Bunny he set out on his own with Blast who was defeated by Rhythm. We found Jillian and Reed when they seen us living on the streets. They offered us a home and they took it. Then Blast and Blake were asked to be changed to vampire. Secretly the reason was because they wanted to kill Bunny and Rhythm. But when it actually happened, their mating instincts gave in and they fell for their counterparts. Then they were added to the RRBZ When brick, butch, and boomer came into the picture._

_**Blas****t**** Jojo**  
_

_**Age:** 18  
_

_**Looks:** Dirty blonde/golden like Rhythm hair that looks exactly like Bricks, he has a orange cap that he wears sideways, bursting orange eyes with golden tints, muscular, strong arms, 6 pack like Boomer._

_**Personality: **Blast is the gentleman of the RRBZ and was never really nasty or perverted when he was made. He LOVES the guitar and headphones. He is really good at singing and one of the best guitarist on earth! His dream is to form a very famous band with Rhythm and play guitar along side her. (awww thats cute ;D) He ,besides Brick, is more mature than his brothers. Blast is fun to hang out with and is very easy going._

_**Other Info/PAST ALSO IMPORTANT!:** His mate is Rhythm/Miku. When he was made with Blake by the crazy Professor Blast was also not what he wanted. As said Blast was a gentleman towards women and only did harm because he didn't want the Professor to hurt Blake. When he got turned into a vampire he only ever thought about the girl with the amazing singing voice, so it was so doubt he wanted her as a mate. Blast accepted Brick, Butch, and Boomer to be his brothers but secretly he is much more close to Blake, Bunny, and Rhythm than them all._

* * *

_**PHEW! THERE I TOLD YOU THEIR PAST AND WHAT THEY WERE LIKE IN MY VAMPIRE STORY! Now you know more about them. Some of this will be revealed in my story 'You'll always be mine no matter what' So i hope you enjoy. And to my reviewers i hoped this help and im going to post more chapies VERY SOON!**  
_


	2. Chapter 2 About the Wolves,Kira,&Jenny

_**Hey guys i wanted to take a minute for those of you who wanted to see the past and looks involving the wolfs and their mates, cause i noticed i lacked a bit in mentioning them, so sorry im getting better by these realizations tho ^_^ Okay lets do the characters you dont know now!**_

_**WOLFS! Leader: Takaaki Ayagai**_

_**Takaaki Ayagai(i have changed his background a bit, but only a bit)**_

Takaaki** (or Taka-chan, in english version his name was Cody)** Ayagai was born with his wolf powers, his father was never around, and if he EVER was he never cared and treated Taka like shit. So his mother raised him single handedly. Takaaki developed a terrible heart condition and spent most of his time in the hospital. Around age 6/7 he met Miyako in the park and helped her out with bullies and made her a promise to meet her again **(you know that story :3)** Takaaki made best friends with Cole and Tony at age 12 and later he befriends Nick, Johnny, and Cast **(all from my first vampfic, Vampire Love, who died except Cole)** at age 14. He met them all at the park, they were playing together, and they invited him to join. Because of Takaaki's big wolf size and great personality, they boys decided to make him the leader of their little 'group/pack'. Takaaki agreed but was very depressed about his whole heart situation. Then he becomes best friends with Miyako Gotokuji who helps him overcome his heart conditions. After overcoming it he starts to get used to his life as a werewolf meeting all sorts of other wolves, including another pack in the area. He makes a couple of friends in the other pack as well. Will and Kev became his best friends also as if they were born brothers. Thrn he freaks when he finds out from Miyako was kidnapped by Boomer (he sorta had a mini crush on her). Naturally hating vampires he hates Boomer out of them all. **(then the rest of the plot fits in with my story) **

Okay thats his background, now for his CURRENT looks ;D. Takaaki has sandy blonde hair (or dirty blonde, if you will) that falls against his forhead and doesnt go past his neck. (like in his picture as a kid) Has a mixture of blue and green in his eyes. You usually find him wearing a blue-green muscle tee with a black almost biker looking jacket, tan cargo pants, and tan shoes. Takaaki now has very well developed muscles for his age and a 6 pack. YAY! o.o

Takaaki is very prideful, he doesnt like to admit things easily unless its the right situation. Despite his tough leader exterior he is very kind and very caring, like Miyako. But like Boomer Jojo, he will not hesitate to kill anybody that threatens his family(pack) or close friends. He has a mini crush on Miyako as said earlier, but he leans for for bestfriend than he does lover. Although you cant tell in the story, he pushes his pain of losing a good friend behind him (losing his pack except Cole for example) and NEVER really talks about it.

**FINALLY! GOT DONE WITH HIM! NOW LETS READ ABOUT WILL! YAY!**

_**Will**__** Morimoto**_

Will Morimoto never knew either of his parents. He only remembers being taken in by Kevin(Kev)'s dad. Will got his name from his willingness to never give up or let anything get his down/sad. Travis **(Kev's dad)** told Will the day he turned 15 that he knew his parents and told him they died when he was a baby. Their village was attacked and the wolves were killed except Kev, Travis, and Will. Will and Kev got accepted into a wolf pack at age 13 and began training then. In his village were a bunch of beautiful teenage girls that wanted Kev more than Will. For some reason they all didnt want Will because he was to hyper and loud for them, plus they thought he was ugly. Until he met Kira Kintoki**(Sakurako/Sedusa's cousin)** picking fruits from a tree. He notices his strange feelings for her already and the took cling to each other with no problems. They began dating at age 14 and dated a year which is around the time he meets Takaaki and his pack. At age 15 Kira told him of her servant life and he actually cared for her about it. She had to leave and he did too. It was a painful goodbye but hey never really broke up. Will couldnt tell her where she was going but she told him she worked for a Prince as a servant and he was coming with a bride soon.

After that he found out that Kev had met a girl too, who had also been a servant working in a castle. A little broken for having to leave their mates, they went back to the cave only finding it to be deserted. After a few days of hteir pack never returning Kev vowed to stay in the cave and protect Will. Then a year and a half later at age 17 **(The RRBZ and PPGZ were 18)** they met them.** (then the story falls into place and he reunites with Kira)**

**NOW TO THE LOOKS! AND PERSONALITY! :D:D **Will has light brown hair with blonde streaks. _**(imagine Seth in the Twilight series, he has that hairstyle like those)** _He has blue eyes with very small tints of brown in them. He is also muscular but not as much as all the others. He has a 6 pack as well. HAH! Those girls should think he's hot now ;D

PERSONALITY! Will is very nice and a bit hyper. He gets long well with just about everyone! The only problem is if you mess with Kira, his mate. OR Kev, his adoptive brother in a way. DESPITE Takaaki having the biggest wolf form, Will has the BIGGEST WOLF DEMON form ;). Will is good about telling everyone what they want to hear with a cheary attitude.

_**NOW TO KEV!**_

_** Kevin Morimoto**_

When Kev was born his mother died giving birth. She was very fragile and weak and her body disagreed with childbirth. Kev's father was always there for him and raised him and Will together as like brothers. Kev only ever knew them two until he met the members of his back at age 13, when they were accepted. Kev was always hte target of the village girls. But he never accepted until he saw Jenny Kintoki**(Jenny took Kira's last name when they were at the castle)** chatting with some merchants. When they first met (around 13 still) they clicked like magnets. (he also met Takaaki then too) They knew they were meant for each other, and suddenly the pack's lesson about a wolf's mate made sense to him. But after dating for two years she had to move she said. She told him she was a servant and that her master was having a bride soon and that she was servant to the next to be king. Then Kev astonished now realized his pack called him for a few months of training. It was a hard time to leave but the two never really broke up either. After discovering the pack gone and his father missing. He stayed in the cave and trained with Will, also protecting him from demons. Until Takaaki returned with people and thye gladly joined. Only then were they randomly reunited with their mates.

LOOKS! Kev has redish brown mixed hair.(His hair was like Brick's without a hat) He has brown eyes and he has freckles (more than Boomer but not too much) all over his cheeks (his cheeks only) with attracts Jenny lol. He is muscular like Brick and unlike everyone else excetp Butch, he has a 8 pack now. (mmm ;D)

PERSONALITY! Kev is a, at most times, mature teen which surprises most people. He is nice but usually only to people he is FOR SURE is nice, mainly only his father and Will. He is a romantic type and dreams of a family.

_**DONE WITH HIM! NOW TO COLE!**_

_**Cole Tomoko**_

Cole was raised into a gang and wasnt really sure what happened to his real birth parents either. At age 11 he murders a man and gets arrested. He never really meant to hurt the man, but the man wouldnt back off trying to mess with him and threatening to hurt him, so he used the instincts of a kid and and fights back when gets attacked. But when he turns into a were wolf and kills him, Cole freaks out. After 2 years of juvinile detention and therapy, they released him. He was almost 14 when he was accepted into the pack consisting of Tony, Nick, Johnny, and Cast. Then he meets Takaaki at the park and quickly makes friends with him. He invites him into the pack when he finds Taka to be a wolf himself. Then after being 16 when he meets the other pack (which he met Will and Kev) he helps Taka try to get Bubbles back and falls for Bunny. But he made it his lifes goal to kill Blake, until it changed later after his clan died excpet Taka. (after that you know ;)

LOOKS! Cole has redish brown hair also styled like Jacob's in Eclipse. Cole has brown eyes and is as muscular as Brick with strong biceps and a 6 pack.

PERSONALITY! Cole is serious only in serious situations. You cant ever really take him seriously cause he is always joking and being sarcastic. He brings life to the group and is NEVER afraid to act retarded, which always usually links him to Blake,Bunny, and Boomer, who are nearly the same :)

_**YAY! FINISHED COLE! SO NOW THE GIRLS! KIRA! :D:D**_

_**Kira Kintoki**_

Like the wolves, Kira doesnt know her birth parents. She only knows her cousin, Sakurako/Sedusa, who owns the little shop in townsville. Though they arent close and never really talk. She was born into a castle which made her a servant automatically. Jillian and Reed became her guardians and taught her, Jenny, and Clover, who were also born there, how to serve with kindness but in their own way. Kira, at age 13, meets Will Morimoto while picking fruit. They talked and instantly clicked. When they startd dating and Will told her about a wolf mate they both knew then that they were meant for each other. After 2 years Jillian introduced Kira too Boomer Jojo, who was her new master. Boomer told her she would have to stay and help watch after his new to be mate. Surprisngly after bringing it up to Will he also explained he head to leave. Then after that he reassured her they would find each other again. Two years later at 17 Kira helps Bubbles out with her grandma you know and during that time she tried to find as much info about Will and Kev as she could. But came up dry until she met him again with a group of people while with Jenny picking flowers. (you know after that ^.^)

LOOKS! Kira has long blueish black hair that goes to shoulder blades. It's styled like Kagome's in Inuyasha. She has purplish blue mix in her eyes like blue violet. She is a 36 B-cup ,in the story curently, with a thin composure. Besides having a slightly flat chest her face is extremely goregous, almost as much as Bubbles.

PERSONALITY! Kira is extremely polite and patient, she is in almost every way like Bubbles. She's not as nice as Bubbles and will lose a temper at some things that trigger it. She cares for plants, animals, people anything that would need her help.

_**YAY! DONE WITH KIRA SO NOW LETS DO JENNY! :D:D**_

_**Jenny Kintoki**_

Jenny was born into the same castle as Kira and Clover. Jenny only knew her mother but she died when Jenny was 3 from a flu gone untreated. Jillian also took in Jenny (jeez she is a foster mommy herself! :D) and took care of her. At age 11 she volunteered herself to be a servant. Since she was the first to willingly do so she was told that she was going to be the next king's servant (cough*COUGH* Brick...) At age 13 she met Kev while chatting with some merchants. He was the hottest guy in the town and she was surprised he was talking to her. Soon she found out that they clicked and they began dating. But two years later (always two years later, always 13 XD) Kev told her he had to leave and thats the last time she saw him. Then she became Brick's servant girl and met Blossom (yeah yeah you know this) Then when things happen and Blossom moves wiht everyone else. Jenny and Kira go back to Townsville to protect the girl's famlies and wondering where their boyfriends went. Then she finds him...YAY (you know the rest)

LOOKS! Jenny has light red/light brown mixed hair. She has layered bangs and has her hair always usually braided and it reaches her waist line. She has chocolate brown eyes. Currently in the story she has a 34C cup, and she is a little thin.

PERSONALITY! Jenny is a nice girl and caring too. She resembles Blossom and looks after Kira. She is kinda hopeless romantic type until she met Kev :) She loves to help cook and clean, usually making it fun for anyone else to do too. :D

_**This is all you guys :) I just wanted you to know Jenny and Kira, and the wolves :D**_


End file.
